The invention relates to a coupling device for connecting fuselage sections in each case creating a transverse abutting region to produce an aircraft fuselage.
Moreover, the invention relates to a method for producing such a coupling device.
Document US 2004/031879 A1 describes a tail cone of a fuselage of a helicopter with a monocoque outer shell and a tail cone attachment fitting for mounting the tail cone at the main fuselage. Optionally, on the inner side of the outer shell support bars can be mounted.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,208 A describes coupling devices for connecting fuselage sections.
Aircraft fuselages in aluminium construction are produced by joining several prefabricated fuselage sections that are essentially barrel-shaped. The fuselage sections comprise a multitude of annular frame elements, arranged one behind the other, which are clad with the fuselage skin. The fuselage sections are rendered more rigid with the use of longitudinal stiffening elements, in particular with so-called stringers, which extend essentially in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the fuselage section. The stringers are arranged, so as to be evenly spaced apart from each other, around the circumference on the inside of the fuselage skin. For the purpose of leading the stringers the annular frame elements comprise recesses. In an intersecting region between the annular frame elements and the stringers, additional angle brackets are arranged for further stiffening. Moreover, outside the region of the transverse seam a mechanical connection between the stringers, the annular frame elements and the fuselage skin is established by means of a multitude of clips.
For the purpose of joining the fuselage sections, transverse splicing plates for connecting the fuselage skins and stringer couplings for abutting connections between the individual stringers are used. In order to ensure that the stringers can be connected by means of the couplings, in an end region of the fuselage section, which end region corresponds approximately to the length of a frame element division, the stringers are connected to the fuselage skin only during riveting of the transverse splicing plate.
The current coupling technique for joining prefabricated fuselage sections is associated with a disadvantage in that it requires a large number of individual components and consequently very considerable installation expenditure.